


that your heart be not deceived

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [13]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bathing/Washing, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Breaking and Entering, Corpse Desecration, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Flirting, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Hypervigilance, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosociality, Marriage, MeToo, Multi, Necrophilia, Nudity, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Conflict, Stalking, Stimming, Temporary Character Death, Theory of Mind, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Trans Male Michael Jones, Unrequited Love, abusive polyamorous relationship, antagonistic attitudes toward the amish, depersonalization/derealization, information security, me too movement, non-consensual domesticity, non-consensual sleep, non-consensual vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Ryan wants Jay alive. Michael wants him dead. The other Fakes get involved.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Series: we the clay [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	that your heart be not deceived

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.

Gavin stretches in the clone pod. Ooh, that was a good death. Nice and quick. He got one look at Jeremy, scared and determined and holding a gun, and then he was dead.

Maybe he should have realized that anyone Ryan was interested in was going to be dangerous. But Jeremy Dooley had seemed so normal. Twenty-two years old and no criminal record, no known affiliation, no sexual assault allegations, and a long-running (though fairly shallow) social media presence.

Gavin's sure Jeremy has another web presence. The only other explanation is that he's Amish, and he's not Amish.

Gavin giggles. Amish don't carry guns.

But reverse image searching all Jeremy's selfies hadn't seemed like a priority compared to meeting the man in person, and Gavin's always-reliable instinct for trouble hadn't led him wrong.

He's got to tell Ryan about this. About how an upright young man took one look at him and blew his brains out. With a _gun_.

He ducks into Ryan's room first, but it's empty. He checks the gym, the mat room, the master suite, and a couple other places before going to his own room in something between resignation and a last hope.

Ryan's not there, but Michael is. Gavin slides out from behind the door, and Michael looks up from his phone with the particular casualness that means he was expecting a fight. “Oh, it's you.”

“Micoo!” Gavin flops down behind Michael on the bed, rearranging the blankets until he's ensconced in a lovely little nest. He props himself up on one arm to talk to Michael's back.

“So about Jeremy...”

* * *

Michael sighs. _It's just Gavin,_ he reminds himself. _It's just your friend. You can calm down now._ “Who's Jeremy?”

“You know, that guy Ryan wanted me to look up. You were with him, yeah?”

That's definitely a true statement. Michael resists the urge to rub his neck. “Yeah, uh. What about him?”

Gavin is bouncing the bed behind him. “What'd Ryan want with him? Ryebread doesn't tell me _anything_ these days.”

Michael sighs and turns, blanking his phone screen without looking at it. “They had a fight. Like a casual fight, no weapons.”

“And Jeremy survived?”

“Yeah, Ryan tapped him.” It's like the words are dragged out of him. “He wanted to fight me too.”

“You refused?” Gavin prompts.

“No, I... I fought him.” Michael has to look away to say, “He choked me out.”

It's not like not saying it is going to protect him. Gavin's absolutely going to find out. For all he knows, the guy—Jordan? Jonathan?—already told half the city.

The silence stretches. Resigned, Michael asks, “What'd you find?”

“ _Him_.”

Michael looks up at that. Gavin is grinning.

“I went to his apartment and he was there. And you're not going to believe this, but...”

Gavin beckons Michael closer. His next words are a dramatic whisper.

“ _He killed me_!”

Michael twitches, unable to stop himself. Gavin bursts into laughter.

* * *

Jack gets the call when she's in the bath.

She hears her phone ringing on the counter across the room. It's one of hers, but not Geoff, so she doesn't make any particular effort to hurry.

She ducks her head under the water, savoring the heat and the pressure and the soft absence of noise. The phone, already muffled, cuts off mid-ring. Whoever it was hung up.

That does make her curious, a little, although not enough so to get out. She resurfaces, smoothing the water out of her hair with one hand. “Geoff?” she calls.

Footsteps, and he sticks his head into the bathroom. “Yeah?”

“Who called?”

Geoff finds her phone on the counter. “Vagabond,” he says. “Funny. He usually texts first when he's talking to me.”

 _Unless he has something to hide, yes._ Jack hums equivocally. “I suppose we'd better find out what he wants.”

“Dressed like that?”

“I could,” she says. “He loves me. But no, I want answers.” Jack is finding her footing in the tub, preparing to leave. “Anything you want before I go?”

Geoff thinks about it for a moment. “A kiss?”

Jack ascends to the rim of the tub and pauses there. The water streams down her body onto the floor. “Of course, dear.” Geoff approaches, supplication, and Jack's wet hands find his hips, pulling him close to her. He tastes like mint and pine and the afterimage of chocolate.

No matter how many times he surrenders to her, she'll always treasure it. He is hers because he chose to be—because she chose him, to have and to hold.

“I love you,” she says, because she does, 'til death do them part.

“I love you, too.”

_And it never will._

* * *

“I took an affiliate,” Ryan says without preamble.

Jack can't say she'd been expecting Ryan to find a replacement for her as the object of his affections, but it's not like she's displeased. She raises an eyebrow: _go on._

“He gave his name as Jay.” Ryan sounds irritated. There's a story there, Jack can tell, but she doesn't interrupt. “He's made an enemy of Mogar and also possibly Golden Boy. I was wondering if you had any advice for keeping him alive.”

Well, that explains why Ryan is leaning conspicuously on the wall outside the golden door that leads to Geoff's harem. Jack really must look into getting Mikey moved out of that place. Not now, though; Ryan's just handed her a much more relevant opportunity.

“Mogar _and_ Golden Boy, hm?” Jack tilts her head to the closed door. “How?”

Ryan answers the unspoken question first. “Michael's in there,” he says, “I'm almost certain, but Gavin—I have no idea. Gavin's the one I would ask. Michael, uh—”

Is that a blush? Jack's smile widens, teasing. It's a good look on him. Especially when it's not about her.

“Michael lost a fight to him,” Ryan says with a distinct note of pride in his voice. “Both unarmed, both warned, a fair fight. I refereed. Most times Michael doesn't lose a fight like that to _me_.”

Jack nods. “And Golden Boy?”

“Well, I ask him to investigate,” Ryan says, “and the next thing I know Jay's begging me for help hiding a body. Near as I can tell Gavin broke into Jay's house and Jay shot him dead. I know where Gavin's _corpse_ is,” Ryan continues; “I dealt with it myself, but as for where he went after he respawned, I have no idea. As I said, I'm only pretty sure Michael's still here.”

“You want Jay alive?”

Ryan looks her directly in the eyes, as if that could prove his sincerity. “Yes.”

“Even though he's handled Gavin's corpse?”

“He didn't know who Gavin was,” Ryan tries to explain. “As long as he doesn't see Gavin mask off again, he won't be a problem. He isn't going to brag about it, either; he was practically begging me to keep it secret.”

“It seems like you've thought about this,” Jack says neutrally.

Ryan flinches. “Jay's not a threat.”

“He wrestled Michael and shot Gavin and all you can think to say about him is that he's not a threat?”

“Gavin had it coming. And Michael agreed to the fight. He's a civilian; he's not—I think Gavin was his first kill.”

“A fighter like that is a threat to anyone he chooses to be,” Jack says. “Which is why it's imperative to get him on our side as soon as possible. Very good work, Vagabond.” Ryan's trying to hide it, but she knows he's surprised. “Let's see what Golden Boy and Mogar have to say for themselves.”

Jack reaches for the door, then reconsiders and turns on her com. “Golden Boy?”

Gavin squeals. “Ooh ooh ooh!” he says. “You'll never guess what happened!”

“Ryan's been telling me,” Jack says patiently. “Where's Mogar?”

“Right here,” Gavin says, “uh, in my room—” and Jack turns off the com and opens the door.

Michael's sulking on his bed. Gavin is bouncing on his own. Jack meets Gavin's eyes and smiles.

“Go on, Vagabond,” Jack says, and Ryan goes straight for Gavin. Gavin squeaks as Ryan pounces on him. Meanwhile, Jack watches as Michael gets up, grabbing his phone as an afterthought, and approaches her.

 _Good boy,_ she thinks, although it's not the time to say it. She leads him to the TV room, where he takes a seat at one end of one of the couches. She sits on the other end and gestures to him to pick something to watch.

* * *

“Don't threaten me with a good time, Ry!”

Ryan bites Gavin's neck to shut him up. “What did you _do_?”

“I didn't do anything!” Ryan gives him a speaking look. “Okay, okay, I may have broken into his house, a little bit. But he's the one that decided to kill me.”

Ryan considers trying to explain theory of mind, discards it as too much effort. “I should kill you for what you did to him.”

“Ooh, you _should_ ,” Gavin says cheerfully. “After I gave you such a nice present.”

Gavin doesn't know the half of it. “You were his first,” Ryan growls. “ _I_ should have been his first. I wasn't even _there_.”

“He's a killer now because of me, though. And anyway, it's done now. What are you going to do next?”

Ryan passes a hand over his eyes. Gavin's right; it did turn out well; better than Ryan could have expected. But if he does it again—if Jay realizes that Gavin survived—even Ryan won't be able to save him, and it's just like Gavin to try to keep playing with Ryan's shiny new toy.

“He jerked off on your corpse after he killed you,” Ryan says bluntly. Gavin's eyes go wide. “Do you want him dead?”

“No!” Gavin looks shocked at the thought. “'Course not, Ry, I was only having some fun with him.”

“If he sees you again, his life is forfeit. You know that, right?” Gavin doesn't answer, and Ryan presses on. “This isn't a fucking game, Golden Boy. Jay is my affiliate. You get _one_ life dealing with him, and you already blew it. Up to you whether you want to watch his story or end it, 'cause those are your options now.”

“Aw, but Ry...”

“But _what_? I don't make the rules. If you don't like it, take it up with Jack.”

“I'll watch,” Gavin says sullenly. He starts bouncing again, but Ryan can tell his heart's not in it.

* * *

Ryan leaves Gavin in the golden room, satisfied that he won't go assassinate Jay while Ryan's back is turned. Geoff is in the master bedroom, but lets him go when he says he's looking for Jack.

Jack turns out to be in the TV room. Michael is lying on one of the couches, apparently asleep, and Jack is petting his leg. When she sees Ryan, she puts the finger of her left hand to her lips and extricates herself.

“How did it go?” Jack asks him softly in the hall, after the door is closed.

“Gavin's not a threat to Jay,” Ryan says, then rethinks. “As long as he's kept reasonably busy, anyway, and is in the loop about what's going on. Am I right in assuming you want to bring him in?”

Jack ignores the question. “Michael needs to leave for a while,” she says. “I'm going to the golden room to tell Gavin to pack for both of them. Do you want to watch Michael, or?”

Ryan glances at the door to the TV room. “Nah, let's get Gavin to do it.”

“Sure, that works.” Jack taps out a text, which receives an almost immediate response. “He's on it.”

The two of them walk together to the golden room. Jack moves like a panther, dangerous in her grace. Ryan loves her, still. It's just that he also loves Jay.

“You're going on vacation,” Jack tells Gavin.

Gavin pouts. “Aww, don't you trust me, Jackie?” _She shouldn't._ “I get it, I'll leave Jeremy alone. Promise.”

“Jeremy?” Ryan asks.

Gavin looks at him like Ryan's forgotten his own birthday. “Jeremy. You know, _Jeremy_? Jay?”

“Jeremy,” Ryan says for the first time, trying the name. “I like that. And no, I don't know. You never texted me back.”

“You're going on vacation with Michael,” Jack clarifies, and Gavin and Ryan both turn to look at her. “Golden Boy, this isn't a punishment; you can stalk Jeremy just as well from your beachfront hotel. I do expect you to keep an eye on Mogar, though.”

“Not a problem,” Gavin says confidently, glancing back down at his phone. “Whoo, you really did a number on him, Jackie. He's out cold.”

* * *

Michael wakes up all at once, as he usually does. He's disoriented for a moment even so. He checks the area in front of him with half-open eyes, then sits up on his knees and peers over the edge of the couch. The TV room is empty. A familiar episode of _The West Wing_ plays quietly on the screen.

His com beeps, and he hears Gavin's voice in his ear. “Eyy, you're awake! Cutting it a little close there, s'almost time to leave.” He can almost hear Gavin's pout. “Would have been sooner but Jack told me not to wake you up.”

“You were sweet for her, I hope?” Michael mumbles.

Gavin bursts in. “Didn't wake you up, did I?”

Michael stretches. “Guess you didn't.” He does feel rested. He wonders how long it was. “Where're we going?”

“We're getting a vacation,” Gavin says. “I was thinking Tulum.”

“Where the fuck's Tulum?”

“Coast of Mexico.” Gavin grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. The room spins. “You okay there?”

“I'm _fine_ ,” Michael says between clenched teeth. He feels too light and too heavy simultaneously. “How long until—”

“Well, if you're ready,” Gavin says, “we could leave now. We've got a minute, though. Are you sure you're okay?”

As if outside his body, Michael realizes he's on the couch again and panting like he's been running. Like he's been pushing a boulder up a hill, and it unbalanced and fell, and his body hasn't realized there isn't anything left to push.

“I'll take that minute.” Michael's not sure if the words make sense. They might have gotten lost on their way out of his mouth. Gavin scootches over next to him, bumps their knees together. Comradery. He lets out a shaky breath. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deuteronomy 11:16.


End file.
